


Play Me Like A French Horn

by i_am_op



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Band Fic, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Orchestra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_op/pseuds/i_am_op
Summary: "What do you call six hundred saxophones in the bottom of the sea?" Keith shouts back in retaliation."What?" Lance plays along."A good start.""I don't even play the saxophone, you piece of shit!" Lance cries out and tackles Keith.(Au: Keith is part of Orchestra and Lance is part of Band. They hate each other.)





	Play Me Like A French Horn

**Author's Note:**

> this is such a bad idea the only instrument I've ever played is the piano  
> also most of the jokes are from internet soooooo props to them lol some of them were really funny

 Today's band practice was total shit. 

It was already a bad day for Lance, being that he was late for school, got back a failed chemistry test, and as if on cherry on top, today's band sucked massive ass. 

Majority of the practice was spent with some off-tune kid who's reed was flat. Towards the end, this percussion kid had accidentally tripped when trying to get in position and got sent tot he nurse. That was the end of practice. Overall, it was a horrible day and he wanted to get it over with.

He quickly, but gingerly, packed his french horn. He had a slight migrane at the moment from all the stress that was piling up. It's been a such shitty day. 

He clasped the lock on the case and held it in his hands and hurried towards his friends, avoiding the hurdle of scattered chairs and students sprawled across the floor, packing their instruments.

By the time Lance had reached Pidge, he was already finished packing his tuba and was holding the big case on his little back, with slight difficulty, stumbling underneath it's weight. It was always a running gag about how Pidge played an instrument bigger than himself. 

Pidge had just snatched the latch close and he placed the strap on his shoulders. He looked up and smiled towards Lance, a cheeky little grin. "Not a very soulful practice now was it."

Lance groaned in response as Pidge looked at him, clearly amused. 

A presence appeared behind them, clasping them on their back causing their heads to turn.

"Guys! Ready to go?" Hunk appeared besides them, holding his trombone case with questioning glances.

Pidge gave him an affirmative nod simultaneously as Lance sighed. 

"Lead the way, big guy," Lance mumbled, his voice unenthusiastic as he felt. 

As they walked out the door, instrument cases in hand, his friends glanced towards him in worry. There was a bit of a hesitant silence lingering between the three of them. 

Hunk decided to play icebreaker. "What's up, Lance? You seem a bit depressed."

They walked around a corner and Lance pushed open the door leading towards the hallways before talking.

"Depressed doesn't even describe it. The only way to make this day worse is--"

Oh god above almighty.

God just hated Lance, didn't he? The sounds of synchronized string instruments playing played a sad, mellow song. First things first, it sounded like a dream. The sounds of slow violins flittering across, cellos accompanying it, the bass holding down a deep tune, violas harmonizing, heck, even the second violins sounded beautiful and usually, they were background.  

If he thought his day was already bad, this only made it worse. It went from bad to horrible in an instant. The orchestra sounded good, god forbid that he'd ever let the phrase enter his mouth though.

And the fact that, _Keith_ was having such a good practice ticked him. Keith, that self-righteous, smug asshole who thought he was better than Lance. 

Pidge caught Lance's glance towards the orchestra room and sighed. "Leave it be, Lance."

"Not when it's _Keith,"_ Lance practually growls, irritation radiating form him.

Pidge and Hunk share a look, both used to his antics by nowm

"He pisses me off. Oh, _look at me, I can play the violin, look at me with my fingers. I can do anything_ ," Lance imitated in a shrill voice, making stupid gawking noises in between. 

Suddenly, the door to the orchestra slammed open. "Shut up, go back to playing your stupid french horn!" 

Lance whipped his head back so fast that he almost broke his neck. Standing there was a vexed Keith, glaring daggers at him. _When did they stop playing_?

"The fuck you say to me? Go back to practicing, Keith!" 

Pidge attempts to silence Lance, but he's dead set on strangling Keith with his own two hands. Hunk tries to do something as well, but he's more than not panicking.

"I was before someone horribly parodied me," Keith snarled. 

"Stopped practice for me, didn't you? Oh, so flattered and honored," Lance growls.

Keith flushes in anger. "Does your ego get any bigger?"

"Oh yeah? Hey, Keith, what's the different between a violin and a viola?"

Keith gave him a cautious look. "What?"

"Nothing. The violin looks smaller because the violinist's head is so much bigger!" Lance shouted in silent triumph.

"What do you call six hundred saxophones in the bottom the sea?" Keith shouts back in retaliation. 

As much as he hated to, Lance played along. "What?"

"A good start."

"I don't even play the saxophone, you piece of shit!" Lance cries out and tackles Keith. They both fall to the ground and Keith visibly flinches when he lands on his back with Lance on top. 

Keith took gasps in between as he pulled on Lance's t-shirt collar, in an attempt to switch position and be on top. " _Then switch saxophones with french horn, it's not that hard. Or are you too daff to do that_?"

"I'll show you daff," Lance cries and he throws a punch. 

And without skipping a beat, Keith tugs on his collar harder and uses his palm to push against Lance's cheek as he forced his face to turn the other way. He forced himself upright and attempted to get Lance to get off his lap. Lance suffers a few hits as well.

Really, Lance didn't know what was happening anymore. It was like he was underwater, he was just moving on auto-pilot.

Pidge and Hunk's voice are very faint and they sort of fade into the background. Keith manages to somehow roll them over and now sat on top of Lance, Lance wiggling beneath him.

He didn't even notice the door slamming open once more to reveal a clearly vexed orchestra teacher.

"Boys! Stop! _Stop_!" The orchestra teacher, Ms. Haggar, shouted. She forcibly tore them apart with her spartan-like strength. Lance felt his shirt being tugged by her, and let the fingernails digging into Keith detached themselves as he was pushed opposite of his direction.

"It's like you boys _want_ to be suspended. It's the second fight this _month_!

"It's Keith's fault, him and his stupid mul--"

Keith gave him a incredulous look. "My fault? You just insulted m--"

"Shut up, Keith, you--"

" _Boys_!" Ms. Haggar shouted once more. Her voice managed to submit both of them into silence. She ran a hand through her hair and rolled her eyes. "You both are a damn trainwreck. Mr. Aflor's office. _Now_. He'll deal with the two of you."

She turned around promptly went back into the room, slamming the door shut behind her and after seconds, the sounds of strings started playing.

**Author's Note:**

> *strips*
> 
> [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ramjamson)
> 
> i send nudes 2 my fwllrs evry funday


End file.
